Affectionate Suffix
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: -NaruSaku- Old habits die hard. Drabble.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Rated T for...well, you'll see. My second Naruto/Sakura story.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Honestly, Naruto!" Sakura scolded as she pulled at the bandage, wrapping it up just a little too tightly.

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto apologised, though through his cheeky grin it was quite difficult to believe he was being sincere in his apology.

"This is what you get for being so reckless." she chided him irritably, placing her hands over his newly-bandaged leg and allowing her hands to glow their familiar apple-green before pressing down.

Sakura sighed and started frowning slightly in concentration as she willed her chakra to go to Naruto's wound and heal.

Naruto was silent as he sat there, his face screwed up slightly in what was probably pain as she healed him. He was trying desperately not to wince or groan in pain, even though the kunai got in there quite deep, and she had to press down hard to force her chakra through smoothly.  
But Naruto watched Sakura as she worked. His eyes were drawn to her face, staring intensely at her hands, which were beginning to shake with the effort of maintaining the flow.

His gaze travelled to the wisps of hair that are coming loose from her ponytail, the obvious curves of her back and waist as she leans in, a soft, satisfied smile spreading across her face as the blood on the bandage and on her hands started to slowly fade. Her eyes softened slightly in relief when she was finished. She sat down in relief, stretching her legs out after squatting on them for several minutes.

Naruto smiled to himself, and then begins to pick at the bandage, impatient to get it off and see the wound gone from his leg.

"Don't touch that." Sakura suddenly sighed, slapping him lightly on the upside of the head. "Leave it alone for a few minutes. I'll be right back."

"Sorry." he apologised again, grinning sheepishly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but Naruto could tell that she was more worried then irritated.

A couple of minutes later, Sakura came back with a small bag. Setting it down, she pulled out a tub of cream. Getting a little of it on her index finger, she leaned forward again and began to apply it to the small cuts on Naruto's face. He did wince this time- The cream was cold and it stung. Sakura sighed, pushing her bangs out of her face. But she was very aware, suddenly, of how close she was to Naruto at that moment, and of their heavy breathing was.

Realising that she had been absently smoothing the same line of cream on Naruto's face for a little longer then necessary, she drew back, blushing. Naruto laughed.

"What?" demanded Sakura, running a hand distractedly through her hair, stopping when she felt the hair-tie.

"You're so cute when you're worried, Sakura-Chan." Naruto giggled. Sakura stopped packing away the cream and looked at him, tilting her head to one side.

"Cute?" she repeated slowly. Naruto stopped laughing and blinked at her.

"Yeah..." he said, suddenly sounding hesitant.

Sakura smiled, but it wasn't like the slow, gentle smile from before. Sakura reached back and pulled out the hair-tie, shaking her head slowly, allowing her pale pink her to swish a little.

"So, you think I'm cute."

Sakura casually and slowly reached up, her fingers grabbing the zipper on the front of her red shirt. She pulled at it, and it slowly came down, the sound like a raspy hiss. Pulling her arms out of the sleeves, the shirt slowly slides down Sakura's sides until it crumples wrapped around her waist. Then Sakura put her hands to either side of her skirt and slowly, deliberately unfastened the buckles, sliding easily out of it. Naruto gaped at her. Sakura smirked very slightly.

"Not...hot?" she asked, raising her arms and stretching, watching as Naruto's eyes automatically stray toward the two bulges under her thin vest top.

She bent one of the legs toward her, watching with some satisfaction as Naruto gulped, taking in the sight of her long, bare legs. Sakura decided to go a little further. She reached down to her waist and grabbed the hem of her vest top and yanked it off in one quick movement, revealing her black cotton bra underneath. Then she slid her hands down again, Naruto's eyes practically boggling out of his head.

"Not...sexy?" asked Sakura innocently, tugging off her tight dark blue shorts, only her black panties left.

"N-no." Naruto stammered, his face turning tomato red, "I think you're very s-sexy, Sakura-Chan."

"That's good." Sakura replied. Then she suddenly came forwards, putting her hands on either side of Naruto's face and kissing him full on the lips, his own lips feeling pleasantly soft. He tasted like apples, not like Raman like Sakura had expected.

Smiling evilly, Sakura drew back and as she saw Naruto's shocked expression, she couldn't help letting out a loud, amused laugh.

"Now that I know that." Sakura said casually to a thoroughly stunned Naruto as she put back on the final garment, zipping up the front of her shirt, "You don't need to call me Sakura-_Chan_ anymore, huh?"

With that, Sakura turned and slowly walked away, back toward the village.

Naruto brought a hand to his mouth, as though to try and recollect what just happened.

He'd always thought it, and now it was true.

Sakura really did taste like cherries.


End file.
